


sick day

by taethiest



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Jeong Yunho is Whipped, M/M, Sick Song Mingi, Sickfic, Soft Jeong Yunho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taethiest/pseuds/taethiest
Summary: when he entered their room again, he saw a red nosed mingi sitting up, blanket still wrapped around him. mingi sniffled."are you feeling ok, love?"he expected mingi to burst into tears, and thats the situation yunho quickly found himself in.-mingi is sick and yunho takes care of him-
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	sick day

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!
> 
> i literally just wrote this in like an hour, so excuse any mistakes!
> 
> its pretty short, but i loved writing it. feel free to leave comments, they make my day!!
> 
> also, yunho best bf

the warmth of the blanket surrounded mingi, the tall boy snuggling further into thier bed. his face was pressed against yunho's chest, breathing in the scent of laundry detergent and floral undertones.

well, trying to anyway.

he tried breathing in, whining in discomfort when he discovered his nose was all stuffy and congested.  
he was hot all of a sudden, throwing off his blanket with a huff.

_damn it, now he was cold. what the hell._ he coughed slightly, shivering.

as he blindly reached for the blanket, not wanting to leave his spot on yunho's chest, he heard yunho's alarm go off. he finally wrapped the blanket around himself as yunho shuffled to turn his alarm off, carefully moving a huffy mingi.

normally, mingi would wake up with him to send him off to work, but mingi just wanted to sleep more.

not one to disturb his boyfriend, yunho quietly got up and got ready for the day. when he entered their room again, he saw a red nosed mingi sitting up, blanket still wrapped around him. mingi sniffled.

"are you feeling ok, love?"

he expected mingi to burst into tears, and thats the situation yunho quickly found himself in. he rushed over to him, sitting on the bed beside him. he let mingi fall back on to his chest, tears rolling down his face and sniffling quite a lot.

mingi was _the_ biggest baby when he was sick, always wanting to be coddled and cared for.

he leaned down to press a kiss on mingi's forehead, frowning when he pulled away.

"baby, you're burning up. i'll go get you some medicine. you lay back down, i'll be right back."

mingi sniffled, nodding and shimmying his way back down. he didn't even realize laid back down in yunho's spot, still warm from the other.

yunho came back with some cold medicine and a bottle of water, pulling mingi to sit up for a few seconds to take the medicine and take a few sips of water.

"min, do you want me to stay home with you today?"

mingi wanted nothing more, but he knew yunho had a big presentation today, so he shook his head. he's glad the unshed tears didn't fall.

"no. g-go to work. i'll be ok." it hurt mingi to talk.

yunho frowned again, sighing as his next alarm went off, letting him know he needed to go. 

"ok baby. if you need anything, please call me. i'll rush right over. i love you."

mingi tried not to cry again. he hated when he got sick because he made yunho worry.

"i love yo-you too." his throat was hoarse, and he only had a feeling it would get worse.

yunho stroked his cheek, placing a quick kiss on his lips. he didnt care that he could possibly get sick. his baby wasn't feeling good and he needed to be loved on.

yunho quickly put his shoes on and was out the door, leaving mingi with a heavy feeling in his chest, hating to see his boyfriend leave. the heavy feeling only got worse as the minutes ticked by, and he realized that it was congestion. 

mingi got up to shut the blinds, breathing in and immediately coughing. it hurt like a bitch, chest constricting as he heaved for a breath. he shuffled back to the bed, back in yunho's spot, and passed out.

\-----

mingi woke up a few hours later, head pounding and nose still stuffy. he slowly sat up, not wanting to agitate his headache further, and checked the time. it was only eleven am, meaning he slept for another four hours after yunho left.

he took a shaky breath, only coughing a little bit this time. he grabbed his phone and his blanket, sniffling as he walked to the living room. he flopped down on the couch, curling himself into a ball. his phone chimed, and he sniffled again as he read the text from yunho.

_**yu**_  
hey baby, how are you feeling?  
11:12 a.m

_**mingi**_  
not good :(  
my chest feels heavy and my head hurts  
11:12 a.m

_**yu**_  
try taking a hot shower  
i know you're already burning up  
but i promise it'll help :(  
11:15 a.m

_**mingi**_  
ok  
11:15 a.m

_**yu**_  
have you eaten at all today?  
11:16 a.m

_**mingi**_  
no  
i just woke up  
not hungry  
11:17 a.m

_**yu**_  
please eat something, love  
even if its just soup  
i'll be home in a few hours  
maybe they'll let me leave early   
11:18 a.m

_**mingi**_  
:,(  
love you  
11:19 a.m

_**yu**_  
i love you too  
11:19 a.m

mingi coughed, tears welling up again. _god_ , he really hated being sick. he felt like he couldn't do anything but mope around.

he sighed, standing up and making his way to the bathroom. maybe yunho was right, maybe he needed a hot shower. he didnt like the idea of becoming even more hot, but he trusted yunho.

he stripped himself of his t-shirt and boxers, turning to the shower and turning the handle. he flinched as the water came, and he set it as hot as he could stand it. he let it run for a few minutes, letting the steam disperse into the air around him.

he hissed as he got in, back facing the spray of the water. he let the water hit his back and his neck, standing there for a few minutes. he chanced taking another deep breath, and was relieved as he didn't go into another coughing fit. he felt his chest slightly lighten, the steam helping open his lungs.

he felt a little better when he stepped out, but his head still pounded every now and then. he redressed himself, and grabbed a tissue from the counter. with the steam loosening everything in his chest, his nose was now runny instead of stuffy. 

he felt the cool air of the apartment hit him as he exited the bathroom, making his way to the kitchen. he grabbed his blanket from the couch along the way. he wrapped it around himself, and smiled. he imagined yunho wrapping his arms around his waist, pressing sweet kisses to his shoulders. as much as he hated being sick, he loved the way yunho cared for him. he really was the best boyfriend.

he quickly made himself a bowl of soup, thanking yunho silently as he saw it was his favorite kind. with the hot shower and the hot soup, mingi felt sated. he was also getting tired again, so he finished his soup quickly, putting the dishes away before going back to the couch.  
he blew his nose into the tissue, cursing as his nose fluctuated between runny and stuffy. _seriously, what was the point._

he shut the curtains in the living room, wanting no light to get in. he laid back down on the couch, cocooning himself in his blanket. the blanket really was a lifesaver. he checked the time, seeing it was already close to one, and laid his head down on the throw pillows yunho claimed were 'pretty.' they weren't.

he stuffed his nose with tissue, and he was out like a light. 

\-----

mingi was too warm. he whined, trying to shuffled away from the extra heat.

"mingi, my baby."

he turned towards the voice, registering it as yunho's. he opened his eyes, seeing yunho above him. he felt fingers card gently through his sweat matted hair, and hummed. yunho had managed to place mingi's head in his lap, using his thighs as a makeshift pillow. mingi liked them better than the throw pillows.

his head wasn't hurting anymore, but the congestion in his chest was back. he tried to speak, but it came out weakly.

"when y' get home?"

"about thirty minutes ago. it's already six in the evening, love."

mingi groaned, turning to face towards yunho's stomach. he was sweaty and he didn't like it. now that yunho was home, he could let himself be babied.

"yun, 'm hot."

"ok love. let's sit you up, hm?"

mingi sulked as he was sat up, not wanting to leave yunho's lap. but he had to if he wanted to cool down.

he let yunho take the blanket, setting it beside him and turning to take mingi's shirt off, kissing his nose as he slid it off.

"better baby?"

"mm."

he coughed, nearly in tears by the time he was done. yunho had a hand running up and down his back, his other hand laced with mingi's.

"do you need anything?"

mingi just sniffled and climbed into yunho's lap. he knew it would make him hot again, but he didn't care. he wanted to be held.

yunho wrapped his arms around mingi's waist, rubbing soothing circles into the skin. he kissed mingi's neck softly, wincing at the temperature.

"poor baby. i hate that you feel icky, love."

yunho felt hot tears on his collarbone, and he pulled mingi back to press a kiss on both of his cheeks.

"lets get you more medicine, hm?"

mingi huffed but let yunho stand up, and he was relived when he came back. he drank the medicine, wincing at the taste.

yunho led them to their room, urging mingi to lay down. they would just go to bed early tonight, and hope mingi was better tomorrow. he quickly changed into a pair of shorts before grabbing a rag from their bathroom, wetting it and coming back.

he settled in beside mingi, who immediately latched on to him. yunho sat up slightly against the headboard, letting mingi situate himself between his legs. yunho leaned down to press his forehead against mingi's, and sat back up to place the wet rag on mingi's forehead. 

mingi sighed as the cool rag met his skin. he felt better now that yunho was here, and he didnt have to be by himself. the wet rag did wonders, and mingi felt himself getting sleepy again.

"yunho?" his voice was still hoarse, and yunho's heart broke.

"yes?"

"love you."

yunho flipped the rag, running his fingers along the bridge of mingis nose.

"i love you too, sweet pea."

he continued to run his fingers back and forth along the bridge of mingi's nose, knowing that it helped the younger fall asleep.

"than' you for takin' care o'me."

yunho could tell the younger was on the edge of sleep, his words jumbled.

"anything for you. go to sleep baby."

mingi was already asleep, mouth parted and tissue still stuffed up his nose. yunho smiled at the sight.  
he decided he'd sleep sitting up, not wanting to move mingi from his lap. 

his back would hurt like hell later, but he'd do it for mingi. 

he'd do anything for the man he loved.

he smiled as his head looked back, and he fell asleep as well.


End file.
